Zero Gravity Sickness
by 77Xfire
Summary: One day, Ochako gets terribly sick, and with Recovery Girl unable to take care of her, Izuku has been tasked with nursing his friend back to health. IzuOcha towards the end.


**Zero Gravity Sickness**

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, the entirety of class 1-A began to stir from it's slumber. One by one, the students began to leave their rooms, dressed for the day ahead, and went downstairs to retrieve their breakfast. After about 30 minutes, everyone was downstairs, chatting while eating. That is, almost everyone was.

When Izuku came down, he looked around to see who was around, and he noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, where is Uraraka?" Izuku asked Iida, who was currently enjoying a nice bowl of cereal.

"I don't know, I assume that she is still getting ready though." Iida responded.

Satisfied with the answer, Izuku grabbed his food and started eating. After he finished, he realized that Ochako was still not down yet.

"She really is taking her time…" Izuku mumbled to himself. "Maybe it would be a good idea to check on her."

And so, Izuku went up to Ochako's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and called out to her. "Uraraka? Are you alright?" There was no response. He knocked again and called out to her again, but to the same result. Getting worried, he tried to open the door, and was relieved to see that it was unlocked. He went in and went over to Ochako's bed, to see that she was still asleep. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a bit. "Hey, Uraraka, wake up!"

At this, Ochako finally stirred. "D-deku?" She said weakly.

"Hey, you should be getting up, we have class soon!" Izuku said to his friend.

"O-oh, guess I forgot to set my alarm. Oops!" Ochako said, still sounding very tired.

"It's fine, see you downstairs." Izuku responded.

Izuku then returned downstairs. When he got there, Iida asked about Ochako.

"She is fine, she just forgot to set her alarm is all." Izuku said.

"She really should be more careful. One of these days she is going to sleep through the entire day!" Iida said.

After a little while, Ochako finally joined the class for breakfast.

"Morning." Ochako mumbled out, just barely audible.

After everyone greeted Ochako, she went and grabbed breakfast, and shortly after, they made their way to class.

On the way to homeroom, Izuku noticed that Ochako was lagging behind, so he slowed down a bit.

"Hey, are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Huh?" Ochako asked. "O-oh, yeah. I am fine, just a little tired."

Izuku wasn't convinced however, he could tell that it was more than simple exhaustion. "Are you sure? You aren't looking too good. Maybe you should see Recovery Girl before class."

"I said I am fine Deku. Don't worry about me. Now come on, we are going to be late." Ochako said, as she picked up the pace.

And so the class made their way to homeroom.

Throughout the day, Izuku made sure to keep a close eye on Ochako, and he was able to come to a conclusion. She was sick, terribly so. She was pale, and was coughing and sneezing throughout the entire day. However, when he asked her about it during lunch, she denied it, and said that she didn't want to fall behind, even if she was a little sick.

Then came Heroics 101.

All Might was teaching the class, and they had a big exercise today. Today they were to go to ground beta, and along with a partner of their choice, they needed to track down fake bombs and disarm them.

When it came time to choose partners for the exercise, Izuku immediately went to Ochako.

"Hey Uraraka, want to be partners?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure!" Ochako responded, sounding even more tired than she did in the morning.

Truth be told, while Izuku truly did want to be partners with Ochako for the exercise, he really asked her more so cause he was still very worried about her.

When the exercise began, Izuku and Ochako began running, however, Izuku quickly noticed that Ochako was going a lot slower than usual, and slowed down so she could keep up. From there, everything seemed to be going fine, until they found their first bomb.

"It is hidden under all of this rubble…" Izuku muttered out.

"Ok, I will take care of this." Ochako breathed out, clearly very tired.

"Are you sure? You seem to be very tired already." Izuku said, showing concern.

"I will be fine, just watch!" Ochako said, slowly making her way over to the rubble. As soon as she touched the rubble and activated her quirk, she knew that it was a terrible idea. She quickly released her quirk as she couldn't handle using it even a little bit, and she leaned over and to puke.

This sent all kinds of alarms through Izuku's head, as he rushed over to his friend. When he got there though, she collapsed, just barely missing the puddle of puke.

"H-hey! Uraraka! You alright? Come on wake up!" Izuku yelled out, trying to shake his friend awake, only to hear a mumble in response.

He knew that she was sick, but he didn't think it would be this bad. He quickly picked her up bridal style, and ran as fast as he could towards the exit. When he got there, he quickly explained the situation to All Might, who told him to quickly take Ochako to see Recovery Girl.

Shortly after he arrived.

"So, how is she?" Izuku asked.

"Well…" Recovery Girl started. "She has a terrible fever, and from what you have told me, she probably has been feeling terribly nauseous all day. Aside from that, she also seems to be suffering from extreme exhaustion."

"Well… you can help her, right?" Izuku asked, starting to feel more and more guilty about the situation. He should of tried harder to get her to come here sooner.

"Sadly, I can't right now." Recovery Girl then said.

"HUH?!" Izuku yelled out. "B-But your quirk."

"Yes, with my quirk, I can get rid of her symptoms within a minute, however that wouldn't be smart to do right now." Recovery Girl said. "Like I said, she is suffering from extreme exhaustion, and my quirk only speeds up the healing in her body, which takes up energy. If I were to use it on her now, it could cause more harm than good."

"O-oh yeah…" Izuku said, remembering what Recovery Girl said to him on the first day. "So, what should we do?"

"Well, normally I would keep her here under my care until she is ready for healing, but sadly I have to leave soon." Recovery Girl responded.

"HUH?! Where are you going?" Izuku asked.

"There was a big villain attack in a city nearby, and I have been requested to go and help with the injured, and sadly we won't be able to have a replacement here because most doctors nearby are off helping there." Recovery Girl said.

"Oh yeah, I think I heard about that! Something about someone with a lava quirk melting the supports of buildings." Izuku said. "So, what about Uraraka? We can't just leave her like this."

"Well, how about you take care of her for now?" Recovery Girl responded.

"HUH?!" Izuku yelled out, surprised about the idea.

"You seem to be awfully concerned about her, so I figured that you would be the best candidate for taking care of her while I am away. Don't worry, I will give you some instructions and medication to give her, so you should be able to do just fine. Just make sure that she gets some rest, ok?" Recovery Girl said while scribbling something down on a notepad.

At this, Izuku thought for a second. After a while, he decided that if it was for Ochako, he would do it.

"Alright, I will do it!" Izuku said, determined to help his friend.

"Very good. I will tell Aizawa about the situation, so don't worry about class." She said, handing the notepad over to Izuku along with a small bottle. "If you make sure you follow those instructions, you should be fine. I also left the number for the hospital I am going to there, so give it a call if anything and I will tell you what to do." "

"Got it!" Izuku said, pumping his fist.

At this, Recovery Girl smiled. "Good luck!"

And with that, Izuku once again picked up Ochako, and started carrying her back to the dorms.

When he got there, he laid Ochako down on the couch and began to read the instructions. The first thing it said was to make sure that she changed into comfortable clothes. As such, he once again attempted to wake her up.

"Hey, Uraraka. Come on wake up." Izuku said, shaking her shoulder, until she finally woke up.

"D-deku? What happened?" Ochako said weakly.

"You passed out during training." Izuku said softly.

"O-oh…" Ochako said. "Sorry, guess I was not feeling too good after all…"

"It's fine, now come on, you need to change into something more comfortable." Izuku said, offering her a hand, which she took.

From there, Izuku guided her up to her room, where he let her have her privacy while she changed. After a short while, Ochako came out, now in her pajamas. Izuku then guided her back downstairs. There, she laid back down on the couch, and Izuku covered her with a blanket so she could stay warm.

"I'm sorry Deku…" Ochako mumbled out.

"Huh? Why are you saying that?" Izuku asked.

"You are missing class because of me, and I kinda ruined the exercise for you today…" Ochako said, looking upset.

"Hey, don't worry about it! People get sick, it is just part of being human! And as for class, I would much rather make sure that you are ok rather than be in class." Izuku said.

At this, Ochako's face turned red slightly. "T-thanks Deku…"

"Whoa! Your face is all red! Are you alright?" Izuku asked, not knowing that she was just blushing.

"O-oh, yeah I am fine." Ochako said.

"Ok, if you say so." Izuku said. He then took the notepad to check what else he should do. He noticed that it said to make sure she sleeps as much as possible, and to place a cold, wet towel on her forehead to try and lower her fever. Izuku then went off to his room to grab a small towel, and a bucket. When he got back he noticed that Ochako was asleep, which made him happy. Smiling, he went over to the kitchen, and filled the bucket with some ice and water. He then took it over to Ochako, and after getting the towel wet and wringing it out, he placed it on her forehead. He then took another look at the notepad.

"Make sure she eats soon and give her a pill from the bottle after. Do the same for dinner time." Izuku read out. Remembering that Ochako didn't eat much during lunch, he decided to go ahead and make her some soup now. As such, he took out his phone and called his mother.

"Hello?" Inko said through the phone.

"Hi mom!" Izuku said.

"Izuku! How are you?! Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?" Inko asked plenty of questions like this upon realizing that her son was calling her.

"I am fine mom, I just need your help with something." Izuku said.

"Ok, how can I help you?" Inko said.

Izuku then explained the situation with Ochako, telling her about how he needed to prepare something for Ochako to eat and how he needed a good recipe for soup as a result. Inko was happy to help and texted a recipe that she made whenever Izuku was sick.

Izuku then got to work. That is until he bumped into a problem. "Great, no carrots…" Izuku mumbled out. He thought for a while, and he decided to text Iida for help.

Izuku: Hey Iida, can you help me with something?

After a few minutes, Iida finally responded.

Tenya: Of course, how could I be of assistance.

Izuku: Well, I need to make Ochako some soup so that she could take her medicine, but we have no carrots. Do you think it is possible that you can quickly get some?

After about a minute, Iida responded.

Tenya: I have asked Mr. Aizawa to excuse me for this task, and am on my way to the supermarket. I will be there shortly.

Izuku: Thank you!

Izuku then got back to work, occasionally checking on Ochako to make the towel wet again. After about 10 minutes, Iida walked in with a shopping bag.

"Here you are Midoriya! Hope these are satisfactory." Iida said, handing the bag over to Izuku.

"Thank you Iida." Izuku said, taking the bag.

"So how is she?" Iida asked.

"To be honest, she has been sleeping this entire time, which is good since she really needs to rest." Izuku said.

"That is good to hear. We are all counting on you, and will be happy to assist in whatever way possible upon the end of class today." Iida said.

"Thank you Iida."

And with that, Iida returned to class. Izuku then looked at the clock.

"Ok, there is still a couple of hours until everyone gets out of class." Izuku said, and got back to work on the soup.

About half an hour later, the soup was ready. Izuku poured it into a bowl and carefully took it over to Ochako. He placed it on the table and was about to wake Ochako when…

"Deku…" Ochako mumbled.

This caught Izuku off guard. Was she awake? The fact that she didn't move suggested otherwise. "Is she talking in her sleep?" Izuku thought.

"Deku… I…" Ochako continued to mumble.

"Is she dreaming about me?" Izuku thought, face turning slightly red.

"…love… you…" Ochako mumbled out.

Izuku's face turned completely red. "WHAT?!" He thought. "Did… did she just say that she… no, that is not important right now. I will ask her about that later. But right now…"

Izuku then began to shake Ochako's shoulder, unaware that his face was still slightly red. "Hey, Uraraka… wake up."

"Hmm… Deku?" Ochako said, opening her eyes. She then noticed Izuku's face. "Are you alright? Your face is red. Please tell me you didn't catch whatever I got!" Ochako said, worried.

"Oh uh, no I am fine, uh… Kirishima just texted me and teased me about something! That is all!" Izuku lied.

"Oh… ok." Ochako said.

"I made you some soup, eat up so you can take your medicine." Izuku said.

Ochako then began eating. As he watched her, he couldn't help but think about what she said before. "Hey Uraraka?"

"Yeah?" Ochako said, mouth full of soup.

"Uh… you seemed to of been happy while you were sleeping. Have a good dream?" Izuku asked.

"Uhhhhhh…" Ochako said, face turning red. "Yeah, I did."

"Mind if I ask what it was about?" Izuku asked.

"Uh… it was not much just me having a picnic with a friend." Ochako said.

"Oh, tell me more." Izuku said.

"Well, it was on a hill, and under a cherry blossom that was in bloom!" Ochako started.

"You said you were having it with a friend. Is it someone I know?" Izuku asked.

At this Ochako thought for a bit. "You know, what is the harm of telling him?" She thought.

"Actually, it was with you!" She said.

This caused Izuku to start blushing again. Ochako's words only proved that what he heard was correct. "She loves me…" He thought.

"You alright?" Ochako asked.

"Oh, yeah! I am fine! Just surprised that you would dream about me is all!" Izuku responded.

"Oh, well yeah. I have dreams about all of my friends!" Ochako said, face turning slightly redder.

After that, the two just talked while Ochako finished her soup. After a while, she finished eating, took her medicine, and went back to sleep.

After a while, the rest of the class returned to the dorms. Thankfully, because they were all aware of the situation, they stayed quiet so Ochako could sleep. They also helped with nursing her back to health, that included making dinner. After a while, everyone went off to their rooms to get some for the night, while Izuku carried Ochako, who was still asleep, up to her room. He then carefully placed her in her bed and covered her with her sheets. Taking one last look at her before leaving, Izuku decided to do something bold. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight… Uraraka." He said, walking away.

While he does now know how Ochako feels, he still doesn't quite know about how he feels about it. He had to think about it some more. After all, he had all the time in the world to figure it out.

"Night Deku." Ochako said.

Or he had absolutely no time at all.

The End.

* * *

 **Yeah, that was a fun thing to write. I wanted to do something outside of the THTF universe, and figured "Why not make Izuku take care of a sick Ochako?" I could of done it the other way around, but I am pretty sure Izuku getting sick and Ochako taking care of him has been done before, so I decided to go this route. Also, I snuck in a reference to "To Help Their Friends" in here somewhere, hope you can find it! Anyways, I just wanted to make this cute and of course put some IzuOcha in there. I just like writing it. I was thinking of doing a follow up to this one day, but as of right now, it isn't going to happen. As for what is next, we going back to THTF universe. So I will see you all later this week for "To Repay Their Kindness."**


End file.
